highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Glory III: Wages of War
Three months after the death of Ad Avis, Aziza received a message from Kreesha Mar Asha about troubles that had begun in East Fricana. She summoned both Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna and the Prince of Shapeir to her home to relay the message. As tensions between the Simbani and the Leopardmen grew ever higher, Rakeesh, Uhura, Simba and the Hero made preparations to visit Tarna in hopes of preventing war. When they arrived, three weeks later by way of magic portal, they discovered the situation was more dire than they had known. Tarna had sent a peace mission to the Leopardmen -- the only survivor to return from the attempt was Khatib Mukar'ram. Rakeesh's own daughter, Reeshaka Dar Kreesha, had been on the mission. While Rakeesh stayed in Tarna in an effort to persuade his brother, King Rajah Sah Tarna, from going to war the Prince of Shapeir journeyed across East Fricana to find ways to bring peace. The adventurer also brought news of the peace returning to Raseir to Shallah and Dahab Khalis. Similarly, his stories from his previous adventures led Salim Nafs to believe that he was the one who could free Julanar from her curse. He also befriended the thief Harami, who had been declared Honorless by the Council of Judgment, and freed the monkey Manu from captivity by Goblin Pygmies. The goddess Sekhmet weighed the Hero's soul and prophesied that he would be the Doom of Tarna, unless he could stop the forces working against the Liontaur kingdom. The Hero also befriended the Simbani -- most especially the Laibon's son Yesufu -- and tried to negotiate peace with them. When they captured a Leopardman, the Hero used a dispel potion he had concocted to reveal the prisoner's human form. It was, in fact, a leopardwoman named Johari. Though Laibon Mkubwa offered a bride price for her, ultimately the Hero set her free -- and she ran into the East Fricanan Jungle. When she discovered the Hero wandering the Jungle looking for her, she brought him to the Leopardman Village. With her help, the Hero returned the Drum of Magic to the Leopardmen and the Spear of Death to the Simbani. With this task accomplished, both tribes agreed to peace negotiations in Tarna. Here, the Leopardman Chieftain slew Laibon Mkubwa. Yesufu, in turn, slew the Chieftain -- revealing that he had been possessed by a demon. While the armies of Tarna and the Simbani prepared for war against the Leopardmen, the Hero raced towards the Lost City. With the help of Manu, the Hero was able to reach the Lost City where he discovered Reeshaka was being held captive. He freed her just as Kreesha opened a portal to his location. Rakeesh, Uhura, Yesufu, Johari, and Harami stepped through. Harami, however, refused to fight in the looming battle -- forcing Manu to step up to help. Reeshaka, Manu, Yesufu, Johari and the Hero were soon faced with their Demonic Dopplegangers -- unable to properly fight them without wounding themselves. The Hero was saved by the intervention of Harami, and he rushed up the tower to confront Demon Wizard. Through quick thinking, the Hero was able to knock the Gate Orb into the World Gate, sealing it forever. As he returned triumphantly to his friends, however, dark magic took ahold of him and summoned him away. Real World Quest for Glory III: Wages of War' is the third installment in the Quest for Glory series of video games. Originally the third installment was to be Shadows of Darkness, but it was decided that the Hero was not ready for those adventures yet so the story for Wages of War was added. It was the first in the series to use the VGA graphics system. External Links *Wikipedia *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Wages of War 3: Wages of War